Priest Seminars can be Fun
by Larkafree
Summary: It's that time of year, again! Castiel Novak, Bishop's youngest son wants to finally rebel from the constrictive life and decides to take Dean Winchester, the most corrupted priest in the state down with him. Smut! Destiel!


**Greetings my awesome readers! This is in honour of the 'Salute to Supernatural' Convention. I made a friend in Toronto and I wanna apologize for running away Sunday, I feel horrid and as a proper apology this is dedicated to "1-2" (Meghan, plz don't think I didn't wanna say goodbye) from "0-1". We're hitting up TOcon 2014, I promise! **

* * *

It was that time of year again, seminar time! Both Castiel Novak and his older, but shorter brother Balthazar dreaded the mandatory weekend of utter boredom. Neither knew they could get out of it either. They come from a very strict, very religious family, their father and all five older brothers were priests, just like them. The only good part of seminars were the brothers are allowed a little freedom from the usually strict regimented weekly schedule. Also they got to share a hotel room, which gave them some privacy from their over bearing father, bishop Caleb Novak. From the time the youngest brothers could recall they has been raised to follow in their father's footsteps, denied the touch of a woman, even in their teenage years. It might have created tension, sexual tension for Balthazar. He was the more rebellious of the siblings, besides Lukas that is.

This was the time of year that the blonde priest would break free and ravage a pretty young thing nightly in his shared room. At first Castiel was appalled by his brother's broken vows, but now not so much. He was nearing his thirtieth birthday and wanted to know the carnal sin that was sex. He'd heard so much about it over his time doing confessions, listening to his congregation's drunken sexual escapades, knowing God would forgive the adultering husbands and the unwed mothers.

Was it too much to ask for one weekend of not having to wear that white-collar, knowing everyone but you has touched another in the fits of passion?

That settled it for Castiel, this was his year. Balthazar had got his free pass weekend for close to ten years now and not once has he had to repent or got caught by their father or another priest.

The only real issue with his plan was he had to inclination to touch a woman, sexually.

When the brothers checked into their prearranged hotel room they asked that it not be on the same floor as their father or brothers. You can't very well have women being spotted at their doors by their family.

Balthazar tossed his priest clothes in a corner as he stripped down to his black boxer-briefs and slipped into something more flattering to his rear-end; a pair of nice jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. Castiel put on a pair of dress pants and a blue button down shirt. Both men looked damn good when they left the hotel room to find some company for the evening, seeing as the seminar officially began at nine in the morning.

Dean Winchester was not the best behaved priest, it was known throughout his congregation and the neighboring town's as well. He liked his bottle, a lot! Bishop Novak had him on a very short leash, 'bout three feet, to be exact. Attending the seminar his son was giving was made not only mandatory but he had to be there sober and willing to prove he wanted to keep his collar.

The seminar was boring, everyone knew it they just weren't allowed to complain. Michael never knew how to keep a crowd's interest and it was easy to tell. Dean had his cellphone out and was texting during. Castiel and Balthazar were hiding in the back, hungover. They partied pretty hard and now they were paying the price, it would be tenfold if Michael or their father found out.

When the seminar recessed for an hour lunch the cheer was heard throughout the convention hall.

Balthazar and Castiel were the first ones up and out of their seats until they spotted their father then they ducked down and headed in the opposite direction. They sat down quickly not even noticing who they were hiding beside.

Dean looks up from his phone screen to see the snobby Bishop's sons sitting on either side of him, looking not so good. "Hey, are you lost or are you guys on duty, making sure I'm not misbehaving?"

Castiel looks over at the dirty blonde and mumbles, "keep it down, do you want him to come over?"

"Like he said, bushytop."

"No offense but you guys look like Hell. What happened to you?"

"Balthazar here thought it was a good idea to go to a drinking establishment and consume copious amounts of alcohol."

"No one was shoving those tequilas down your throat, mate."

Castiel groans as he covers his eyes with his hand. "Keep it down. My head hurts."

At the look on Castiel's face Dean chuckles, pulling the duo up and out the side door, stealthily. He leads them up the stairs and to his hotel room, which is surprisingly on the same floor as theirs, but opposite side. He pulls the keycard from his back pocket and pushes the two guys inside.

Balthazar sits in a chair by the door while Castiel collapses on one of the beds, sighing into the soft mattress.

"Easy on the comforter, it's not my bed."

Castiel lifts his head and slowly rolls off the bed and face-plants the other bed instead. Dean rolls the dark-haired priest over and hands him a glass full of black liquid. He hands another to Balthazar, who accepts it with a grin. Both drink the concoction, coughing at the end but finishing the drink.

"Good, now give it a minute." He sits back, leaning against the head-board of the hotel bed. Balthazar is the first one to shake his entire body with a shocked gasp.

"What in the world was in that glass?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill ya, and trust me, I have the connections to hide the body."

"Then don't tell me. I'm going to the room to get changed. Will Cassie be okay?"

"Of course, he musta got more hammered than you. Give him a few more minutes, if ya want I can watch him 'til you get back or he feels better?"

"That would be great! Be back soon." He backs out of the hotel room, leaving Castiel on Dean's bed.

Dean scoots down closer to Castiel, reaching a hand out to shake Castiel from his slumber.

Cass just moans quietly at the shoulder shake. "It's nice here," he mumbles.

"Cass, dude, wake up."

"I am awake. It's just too much."

Dean gives a slightly puzzled look, "what?"

"Life, this life is just too much. I hate it."

"Seriously, you're the bishop's baby. You are like an angel in his eyes, can do no wrong."

"I doubt I would be his angel if he knew."

"That you got drunk? Trust me it's not the end of the world, kid." Dean places his hand on top of Castiel's attempting to soothe him.

Castiel chuckles hollowly, "if only."

"What could you have possibly done that's worse than what I've done, Cass?"

Castiel sits up, looks down at his hands nervously before he surges forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. He stops when he realizes he's actually done it and he's going to Hell for sure now and to make it worse he's dragging another priest with him now.

Dean's entire body goes into shock when he feels Cass' chapped lips against his own. He never in a million years thought that that was the secret the awkward priest has been keeping.

Castiel is running from the room as fast as his legs can carry him. He runs down the hall to his room and pushes the door open at the exact second Balthazar opens the door and they collide in the doorway.

"What the heck, Cassie?!"

"I'm going to the worst part of Hell!" The dark-haired man storms into the door and slams the bathroom door shut, locking it.

"What are you talking about now Cassie? Drinking isn't all that bad, just look at Winchester, he's not been ex-communicated yet, you'll be fine." The blonde man leans against the door, pressing his ear to the wood. He hears Castiel sobbing loudly.

"I kissed someone," he wails through the door.

"Okay still not seeing the problem."

"It was Dean and now he's going to Hell too!"

Balthazar can't help it he chuckles, "Cassie, think about it, Dean has enough sins on his plate, I doubt you kissing him put him in the -Hell territory-"

"You mean you don't think I'm going to Hell for being gay?"

"Cassie, even after our strict upbringing I don't believe homosexuality is against God's plan.

In the end it takes ten minutes of Balthazar nagging Castiel just for him to get heated enough to go for what or who he wants. By that time Dean had left to go back to the stupid seminar. Castiel stood at the door of Dean's hotel room for five minutes before he gave up and trudged back to his own room to sulk, thinking Dean knew it was him and was avoiding him to escape the awkwardness.

Balthazar of course was there to console his baby brother and made sure he didn't wallow in depression afterwards. The brothers made sure to stay far away from Dean Winchester for the rest of the day, ducking out as quickly as possible.

They may have eluded Dean after the meeting but luckily for him he had a pretty good guess of the bar they would most likely hit up tonight and made sure to get there before it got busy, getting a good seat, facing the door, to make sure not to miss the brothers, or most specifically Castiel when they arrived.

Not more than an hour later the men Dean has been waiting for show up, finally. He was getting drunker by the glass. He stands up, a little wobbly on his feet but he steadies himself by grasping the stool he just got up from and makes his way over to the fellow priests.

"Hey Cass, don't run away, I want to talk to you."

Castiel shoots a very nervous look towards his brother, asking for a good excuse to run away, again. Balthazar sizes Dean up and doesn't see any hatred or pissed off body language so he shrugs and heads off to the bar, patting Cass on the shoulder as he makes his exit.

Castiel swallows his nervousness as he follows Dean over to a booth and sits down for the inevitable "I'm not into guys" speech he just knows is coming.

"Can we talk, no lying and no avoiding?"

Cass stares at the table, not even looking up as he nods.

"You come from a very strict family of priests and I know what you did today was hard, I just want you to know I don't condemn gays in my congregation." At this statement the dark-haired man looks up surprised. "What?"

"It's one of the many reasons your father, the Bishop despises me. My good high school friend, Charlie, who's not a dude, totally is a dyke."

"I don't believe that term is politically correct Dean."

"That's not the point Cass, just hear me out."

"I'm listening, just tell me that you aren't into 'dudes', but won't speak a word of this to my asshat for a father and let me be."

"That's not it at all Castiel Novak. I'm trying to tell you that it's cool with me, I was just shocked that you, ya know," he leans in close, letting his lips slightly brush the shell of Cass' ear, "kissed me. Bishop's perfect son kissing the most disgraced priest in the state."

Cass responds with an eloquent, "oh," before his entire face and neck turns a very noticeable shade of pink.

"Can we start over, maybe have a drink and talk before you try anything else?"

Castiel looks up, shocked, but gives a quick nod. Dean orders them two rye and cokes. They spend the next hour talking about their childhood experiences and how much they varied.

Balthazar finds a pretty little brunette by the pool table and winks at Castiel, indicating for him to not hurry back to their room. Dean notices and asks what that was all about.

"Oh that was just Balthazar saying don't interrupt me banging this woman on your bed." Cass murmurs.

"Seriously!? Wow! You Novaks are Da Bomb! First I find out the youngest is hot for me and now another one likes to do the horizontal dance with no pants! What next? Michael was once a girl?"

Castiel can't seem to stop himself before he answers back, "well, actually."

"Holy shit!" Dean lets his glass drop to the table in utter shock.

Castiel pulls Dean in close, "I was joking Dean! Don't ever repeat that and especially not to Michael."

Dean just chuckles, "relax Cass, I know you were joking. But I'm not entirely sure if I can believe that you're gay, I mean not once have you checked a guy out while seated here."

Castiel looks around, glancing at the guys in the area and shrugs, "simple, no one interests me."

"Well what a way to break a guy's heart there Cass." Dean fakes disappointment.

"That's," Dean cuts him off.

"And that right there is your tell." Dean grins like a cat that just got the canary. "Well since Balthazar is using your room, do you wanna head back to my room? I've got the good stuff hidden there."

"What about your roommate, won't he tell on you?"

"Nah, he's cool. He isn't big on the no drinking or sex commandments either. Come on."

They head out, paying their tabs. Once back at Dean's room Castiel notices the other bed isn't even ruffled as if there's no one using it at all. That's when it dons on him, Dean doesn't have a roommate. So that bed technically wasn't Dean's but it also could have been used for Castiel to pass out on and Dean made it seem like he had to pass out on Dean's bed instead. So maybe Dean had a little secret of his own.

Castiel gets up the courage to let his needs surface once again. He sits on Dean's bed and waits for Dean to join him with the 'good stuff'. Once Dean has their drinks poured and sitting on the nightstand Castiel goes for it, leaning in to kiss Dean once more. This time Dean responds, opening his mouth to gasp.

Castiel darts his tongue out, licking at Dean's lip.

Dean moves a hand from the bed, placing it on Cass' waist, pulling him in closer as he kisses back.

Castiel takes that as permission to continue, he presses at Dean's left shoulder, getting the man to comply and lie back on the bed. He slips a leg across Dean's legs, effectively straddling the priest.

Dean leans up on his elbows, trying to kiss Castiel, but is turned down when Cass latches onto Dean's neck and begins to lick and suck at the flesh before him.

Dean may have let a quiet moan slip from his usually sassy lips. "Fuck Cass, you are a god send."

The dark-haired priest leaves a gentle kiss on Dean's now bruised neck to smile and look at the man beneath him with lust-ridden eyes. "I've never done this before, not even with a girl."

"Then I'm your first?"

"Yes Dean."

"Fuck me!" Dean exclaims as he tries to push the virgin away.

"What's wrong?" Cass sits back on his heels.

"Umm, let me think here, you want me to take your virginity!" Dean is standing to trying to leave immediately.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well yeah! It's big!" Dean stops at the door, fingers grasping the knob.

"But why?" Cass sits on the bed cross legged, confused.

"It.. I... I can't explain it, it's just not something I want to be responsible for!"

"Dean, 'it', I'm not your responsibility, what I do with my body is my choice and who I give 'it' to is my choice. I'm my own man, priest aside, and can make my own decisions and I want to sleep with you, so lie down, shut up and get naked, now!"

Cass may have gotten a little heated during his speech but it's nothing compared to how turned on Dean is currently. The blonde priest growls as he pulls Cass back onto the bed with him.

They are both aroused, kissing and nipping at lips and tongues, necks and collarbones. Shirts are removed between kisses and nips. When Dean rests his hands on Cass waistline they both pause, taking a second to catch up. Cass nods then helps Dean unbuckle the leather strap and slips from the black dress pants.

Dean pulls away to admire Cass in his boxers, the shit eating grin he gives the dark-haired man spurs him on immediately.

Cass tackles Dean once again, letting his body do the talking instead of his overused brain. His hips and groin press into Dean's hip with a dirty moan.

Dean reverses their positions effortlessly, laying Cass on the bed with a grunt before he starts to suck on Cass' left nipple, pulling the hard nub between his teeth as his hand makes it way down his abdomen and into Cass' white boxer shorts, fingers wrapping around the hardening shaft contained within. He strokes down the entire length once before pulling the throbbing member free from its constricted home.

Dean lets Cass' nipple go to lick up his face and whisper in Cass' ear, 'Ya know, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?"

Cass gulps at the comment, pushing down his fear and uncertainty. This is his free weekend and I damn well wants to get laid, finally. Dean has the expertise and know how to teach him the basics. He stifles reluctant thoughts and pushes them deep down. He's got a man jerking him off and offering to suck him off too. He has to respond, tell him it's okay, but Cass can't find words so he just nods and pushes Dean back down his torso.

Dean licks his lips as he looks at the angry purple head before him and opens his mouth to take in the rather good sized dick. He sucks gently on the tip, waiting to hear if Cass is enjoying this or not before he goes further and scares the inexperienced young priest.

Cass' back arches up, his hips thrust and he gasps and moans at the same time, feeling the hot wet tongue on the head of his cock. The suction feels amazing, almost as if he is floating on a cloud and gives a sharp groan when he feels Dean plunge down, down to his balls and cups them in his hand, massaging them.

Dean continues to lick and hollow his cheeks as he blows Cass. He gets an great thought and hums out a tune while sucking and Cass nearly busts his nut right there and then. He pulls off he throbbing erection with a wet slurping noise and looks up at Cass for reassurance he's still there with him and not passed out.

Cass just barely looks down with heavy, lust ridden eyes at the man on his knees, sucking him off. "More, I need more Dean."

Dean chuckles as he rubs along Cass' thigh, "okay big boy, how about penetration then?"

Cass looks warily down at Dean, scared that it will hurt.

"Relax, Cass I meant penetrate me, geez." He sits up on his knees and leans over Cass to get a bottle of lube from his nightstand, hidden under the bible, of course. The blonde priest hands the bottle to Cass and makes him sit up. Dean pulls his pants and underwear off, tossing them in a pile on the other bed and straddles Cass' lap, hard cock bobbing against their abdomens. "Okay Cass, I'm trusting you here. Put a good amount of this on your fingers, coating them and use one finger, pressing it in slowly until I say you can add more or speed up, okay?"

Cass looks at Dean's cock then the priest's face before he gulps and nods back.

"Good, now give me a finger," Dean spreads his legs wider, pushing his ass out more for better access. He hisses when he feels the finger breach him, but relaxes quickly.

Cass slides the well-lubricated finger in and out of Dean's pucker slowly, just like he was told. He can feel when Dean starts getting into it more, hips moving slightly to the motion. Cass feels good, that he is pleasuring Dean.

Dean claims Cass' pouty and swollen lips, biting at his top lip a little before he whispers for more.

Cass pulls his index finger out and positions his index and middle finger the loosening pucker and rubs along Dean's back as he pushes them inside, opening Dean more. He can feel the resistance more with two fingers, it sounds like Dean is in pain as he pushes the digits in more and meets a tight ring of muscles just past the first ring. He waits, twisting the finger just a little as he slides them in and out.

Ten seconds later Dean moans and it sounds pleasurable and the resistance disappears, he has relaxed and is getting more stretched now.

Cass pushes fingers in at a different angle a few times before a shudder rips through Dean's body, back spasming. Cass fears he hurt Dean and pulls the fingers out.

Dean opens his eyes a second later, mouth frowning slightly, "Why'd you stop babe? I was enjoying those fingers rubbing my prostate, do it again," he licks his lips, "please."

Cass quickly apologizes and slides the fingers back inside and hears a dirty moan from his lips.

Dean starts rocking his hips down as Cass pushes his fingers up and in more, they get a good rhythm going when Dean beg, "more, faster, fuck."

Cass tries his best pushes his now three fingers deep inside but Dean is getting pushy, thrusting down rather violently.

"I'm ready, Cass, just fuck me already!" Dean nearly shouts, but regains his composure when he sees the scared looked on Cass' face. Dean attempts to soothe him, stroking his face gently, "get the condom from under the bible and put it on, adding more lube on top of the latex." Dean gets off Cass' lap and lies on the mattress, waiting.

Cass does as he's told and pulls the clear wrapped square from under the King James bible and looks to Dean for guidance.

Dean rolls his eyes with a sigh but leans up on his elbows, grabbing the condom, ripping it with his teeth and unrolling it along Cass' rock hard cock, pinching the tip. He nods to the lube as he lies back again, knees in the air, legs spread to either side of Cass.

Cass shuffles closer on his knees, stopping to look at Dean.

"Geez, hold your cock at the base and push it inside my ass already." Dean grabs his cheeks, pulling them apart for Cass, showcasing his greedy hole that's fluttering at the lack of a thick cock being buried deep inside. Dean lifts his legs, "Put them on your shoulder and slide inside."

Cass pulls Dean by his legs in close and rests them on either of his shoulders and pushes inside Dean all the way.

Dean hisses at the sudden and violent intrusion, "owww, Cass! Slowly!"

Cass apologizes, "Sorry Dean, it's just you're tight and warm and I couldn't stop myself."

Dean sighs and shifts a little, "Yeah, I know, just go gently at first, okay? Your cock is bigger than your fingers and I haven't stretched this wide in a while."

"Okay Dean." Cass pulls out a little and moans as he slides his cock deep inside again, but this time slower.

"Lean down and kiss me, this hurts and I need a distraction, dude." Dean hisses quietly when Cass leans down and presses their lips together, tongues darting out to taste one another.

Dean grabs Cass' biceps to help guide him in and out at a steady pace. Soon they are moaning and grunting from the exertion.

Cass has a very strong hip thrust going, making the bed move as he pounds his hard cock in Dean's abused hole.

Dean can feel the impending orgasm building in his abdomen, with a quick pull on Cass' arms the dark-haired priest is leaning down kissing him as he lets go, his neglected, untouched cock shoots thick spurts of release between their bodies, rectal muscles instantly clenching and spasming.

Cass has no real vocal warning when Dean tightens his ass, squeezing his sheathed cock like condiment bottle. He gives one last pump of his hips before his very first orgasm rips from his loins violently. He pumps the condom and Dean's ass full of his sticky release, body collapsing on top of Dean's.

They both pant heavily for a minute before Dean strokes his fingers through Cass' hair lovingly. "Hey Cass, you okay up there? I kinda wanna get cleaned up and you should too. Just uh hold the condom at the base and pull out slowly. Then slide it off and knot the end keeping all the liquid inside and toss it in the trash bin, will ya? I need a shower."

Cass looks down at the mess between them and nods, slipping his softening cock from Dean and pulling the condom off. He feels slightly used now, as if Dean just needed a lay and saw this chance with the least likely of people, the Bishop's youngest son. He just grabs his clothes, slipping his pants on without underwear and leaving.

Dean walks out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair, "Hey Cass, your turn." He looks around for the young priest and looks puzzled when he doesn't see him. "Cass?" he waits, no response. "Fuck!" he exclaims as he pulls a fresh pair of black boxers on, some sleep pants and a gray shirt, storming out the hotel door, its sheer luck he manages to get the security bar turned before the door closes and makes his way to Cass and Balthazar's room to confront the 'fuck me and dump me' he just received. He pounds on the door in anger.

He hears voices inside arguing and scoffs, "Cass come out here now!"

A moment later Castiel opens the door dressed in his own sleep pants and a white muscle shirt, stepping aside to let Dean in, neither of them want a public scene that could get back to the bishop.

"What the Hell, Cass! I get outta the shower and you're gone." Dean crosses his arms, trying to keep his voice down.

"I thought we both got what we wanted Dean, there was no point in me sticking around, covered in the mess." Cass rubs the back of his neck, uncertainly.

"Like I was gunna let you stay like that, you coulda taken a shower in my room. That's kinda what I was expecting actually."

"Oh, umm." Cass is at a loss for an explanation.

"And I thought maybe you'd, I dunno wanna stay the night or something." Dean looks down at the carpet, as if inspecting it for the answer to the square root of pi.

That's when Balthazar throws a pillow at his brother, "doofus, he just asked you to stay and cuddle with him, get outta here and join your man and let me get some damn sleep, that brunette was frisky and feisty."

Cass looks to Dean.

Dean just looks up at the ceiling instead. "what he said, are ya coming or not?"

Cass grabs his priest uniform and follows Dean out of the hotel room and into the blonde's.

Dean climbs into the unsexed up bed and holds the covers up for Cass to join him. The blonde wraps his arms around his lover and sighs into his hair, "Your shampoo smells nice, better than mine."

"I like my peppermint tea extract oil."

Dean presses his body up against Cass' with hum. "good night Cass."

"Good night Dean."

In the morning the pair of priest prepare for the day and go down to the seminar at the same time but don't talk or look at one another.

That was how both priests found their little reward for all the things they were denied. Castiel took over the task of accessing Dean's status, meaning he'd visit Dean make up a fake report and actually spend two days fucking his brains out instead. And they always had the yearly seminars, Balthazar would give them the room one night of the conference and they'd go to Dean's the other night sometimes he has a roommate, but Castiel took care of that, personally changing the arrangements once of twice.


End file.
